Dolor
by marieta88
Summary: Colección de songfics dramáticos. Hay muchas formas de dolor, y muchas maneras de escapar de él. ShikaTema, NaruHinaKiba, SasuSaku, TemaShikaIno...
1. Así eres

**"Dolor" es una serie de songfics (fics one-shot basados en la letra de diversas canciones) que hablan de diversos tipos de dolor y las formas que tienen las personas de huir de él. Por ahora tengo planeados cuatro, pero tambien aceptaria algún pedido y no descarto que se me ocurra otro...**

**No tienen relación entre si más que son bastante dramáticos. Si sois sensibles a temas como el suicidio o los malos tratos, no os recomiendo leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto y las letras y canciones pertenecen a sus autores, yo escribo esto sin ningun animo de lucro...**

**--**

**Este es el primer fic que publique en FanFiction, ahora lo he editado y he decidido incluirlo en esta colección.**

**Es un ShikaTema basado en la canción "Así Eres" de La Quinta Estación. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

País del Viento. Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

En las calles solo se oye el viento arrastrando la arena que choca contra las casas.

En las casas todo el mundo duerme.

Pero en la mansión del Kazekage las cosas son distintas…

Mientras que la aldea duerme el Kazekage y sus hermanos están despiertos.

Gaara y Kankuro beben té en la cocina:

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?- preguntó Kankuro a su hermano- Esta sufriendo y no se que decirle.

-Nada de lo que digamos la pude ayudar-contestó Gaara- Debe superarlo e intentar olvidar.

-No es justo-se lamentó Kankuro- Ahora que ese vago y nuestra hermana se habían prometido tiene que pasar esto.

-La vida del ninja no es justa-dijo Gaara- La muerte es algo con lo que debemos aprender a vivir.

-Pobre Temari.

-Pobre Shikamaru.

-En fin creo que me voy a intentar dormir- se despidió Kankuro-Mañana debemos partir hacia Konoha para el funeral.

-Buenas noches hermano.

-Buenas noches.

Kankuro caminó por los pasillos de la mansión hacia su habitación y decidió pasar a ver como estaba Temari.

La muchacha miraba al cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación. Llevaba todavía la misma ropa que aquella tarde cuando había recibido la fatal noticia y estrujaba en su mano un trozo de papel. Papel en el que Ino Yamanaka les había comunicado en pocas palabras la muerte de su amigo Shikamaru Nara durante su última misión.

Parecía ida, tenia la mirada rota por el dolor y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles.

Kankuro no se atrevió a pasar dentro ni a hablar con ella. No sabría que decirle y dudaba poder consolarla.

Cuanto se arrepentiría después de no haber pasado al cuarto, quizás la hubiera quitado esa idea de la cabeza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temari observaba las estrellas recordando aquella vez que estando en Konoha, Shikamaru la había llevado a un prado de noche para mirar las estrellas. Aquella fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos, la primera noche que se dijeron que se amaban, su primera vez… Ahora él estaba muerto y ella no le sobrevivía por mucho tiempo.

Lo había decidido nada mas saber la noticia y no lo hacia echo antes por sus hermanos. Al recordar a sus hermanos Temari tuvo un pequeño momento de duda pero se dijo a si misma que ellos estarían bien, que superarían su muerte.

Se dirigió al tocador que había en una de la esquinas de la habitación y sacó un kunai. Se sentó enfrente del espejo y su mirada se posó en el jarrón con rosas que reposaba en un rincón. Estaban muertas.

Muertas como el hombre que se las había regalado.

Muertas como lo estaría ella en breve.

Suspiro y sintió como las lagrimas se desbordaban y caían sobre su regazo.

Levanto el brazo izquierdo y poso sobre su muñeca el kunai, hizo un poco de presión y ahora era la sangre la que manchaba su regazo.

_Las rosas muertas  
Me esperan frente al espejo  
Regalan belleza con un color añejo  
Querer terminar con lo que soy y poder olvidar  
Bajo tierra o en la ceniza se que me abrazara  
Abrir mis cadenas de fría arena  
Ver el aire y rasgar mis venas_

_Así sientes  
Así lloras  
Así tienes tu dolor  
Así eres  
Así piensas  
Así olvidas tu dolor_

El dolor calmaba su sufrimiento y la perdida de sangre la aturdía.

Con un último esfuerzo se cortó en la otra muñeca y se dirigió a la cama.

Se tumbo y espero la muerte.

"Ahora mismo voy contigo amor" susurró antes de perder el conocimiento y morir.

_  
__Vida porque  
No puedo sentir no  
No tengo perdón por existir  
Vida solo tu sabes bien lo que te quiero decir  
Abrir mis cadenas de fría arena  
Ver el aire y rasgar mis venas _

_Así sientes  
Así lloras  
Así tienes tu dolor  
Así eres  
Así piensas  
Así olvidas tu dolor  
Así olvidas tu dolor  
Así olvidas tu dolor_

**Pensar que mi nivel a mejorado bastante desde que escribi esto, aunque para ser el primero yo no lo veo tan mal, ¿que opinais vosotros?**


	2. Don't jump

**Segundo songfic de esta colección. Esta vez es un NaruHinaKiba con algo de NaruSaku.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto y las letras y canciones pertenecen a sus autores, yo escribo esto sin ningun animo de lucro...**

**Adevertencias: Esta ambientado fuera del mundo de Naruto, en Tokio en la actualidad y hay algo de OOC, sobre todo en Sakura...**

**Esta basado en la canción Don't jump del grupo Tokio Hotel...**

* * *

_**On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't weant to hear it right now **_

_Hinata cerró los ojos de pie encima de esa azotea, agarrada a la barandilla a un paso del vacío y la paz. El aire la revolvió el cabello y ella respiró con calma el último oxígeno que sus pulmones recibirían. No tenia miedo, solo se sentía en paz consigo misma, no había podido elegir sobre ningún aspecto de su vida, pero su padre no elegiría sobre su muerte, su vida acabaría allí, a los pies del rascacielos más alto de la ciudad de Tokio, el rascacielos propiedad de la familia Hyuga y del que su padre está más orgulloso que de ella misma. Sería un escándalo, la noticia del año, quizás solo superada por el matrimonio de los hijos de los Uzumaki y los Haruno…_

_Kiba abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea jadeando por el esfuerzo y con un mal presentimiento… Allí estaba ella, con un vestido blanco, el cabello suelto y los pies descalzos, a punto de acabar con su vida y arrebatarle a él lo único que daba sentido a la suya. El pánico le invadió y lo único que consiguió fue susurrar su nombre…_

_**  
**__**The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise of everything  
You never found **_

_**  
**__Hinata comenzó a llorar lentamente, cada una de sus lágrimas por una promesa incumplida de Naruto. Te amo Hinata, no dejare que nuestros padres nos separen, siempre estaremos juntos… ¡Mentiras! El había cedido a los chantajes de su padre casándose con Sakura en contra de su voluntad, por su reputación o por dinero o por su madre… La daba igual, Naruto había fallado a sus promesas y la había roto el corazón. Ahora lo único que hacía en esa vida era sufrir, así que acabaría con ello._

_**  
**__**I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump **_

_Las lágrimas de Hinata hicieron reaccionar a Kiba que no puedo evitar gritar_

_-¡Hinata, por favor no lo hagas! No saltes…_

_**  
**__**The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump **_

_Hinata abrió los ojos y miró la ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies, las luces de Tokio parecían llamarla animándola a saltar. Los volvió a cerrar y soltó una mano de la barandilla._

_-¡No saltes Hinata!-grito Kiba acercándose a ella. _

_**  
**__**Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world down there  
Out of view **_

_-Por favor Hina, no me abandones, tienes a mucha gente que te quiere, me tienes a mí. __Por favor baja de ahí._

_**Please don't jump **_

_-No saltes por favor._

_**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more **_

_Hinata abrió los ojos oyendo las palabras de su amigo a su espalda, parecían tan lejanas, todo mas allá de su dolor parecía tan lejano..._

_**Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again **_

_Kiba se acerco a ella y la sujetó de la cintura con fuerza._

_-Por favor Hinata no saltes._

_Hinata llevó su mano libre encima de la mano de Kiba y se giró lentamente para quedar cara a cara._

_**I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump **_

_**  
**__Kiba aferró su cuerpo consciente de que si la chica perdía el equilibrio él no podría sostenerla. Hinata se quedó así de espaldas al vació, con una mano sujetando la barandilla y la otra acariciando el rostro de su amigo al mismo tiempo que este la agarraba de la cintura con fuerza mientras lloraba._

_-No saltes por favor, yo te amo._

_**The lights will not guide you through  
They're decieving you  
Don't jump **_

_Hinata le revolvió el cabello a Kiba y le sonrió como cuando eran niños, solo que ahora no eran niños y el rostro antaño suave y dulce de la chica era a ahora una mascara de sufrimiento._

_-Lo siento Kiba-kun-dijo Hinata soltando la barandilla mientras se dejaba caer._

_**Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view**_

**Please don't jump  
Don't jump**

**I scream in to the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump**

_**  
**__Kiba gritó su nombre mientras intentaba desesperadamente sujetar su cuerpo…_

_Todos los intentos fueron en vano, la chica se precipitó hacia las calles de la ciudad, hacia una muerte segura que le traería la paz a ella y el sufrimiento a todos los demás…_

_**The lights will not guide you through  
They're decieving you  
Don't jump**_

**Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view**

**Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back**

**  
I'll jump for you...**

_**--**_

La mañana amaneció tranquila en la mansión Haruno, unos muchachos jóvenes recién casados desayunaban tranquilamente junto a la familia de la novia fingiendo la felicidad que ninguno sentía. Así era la vida de la alta sociedad…

-Oh Dios mío, ¿habéis leído esto?-preguntó el Señor Haruno mostrando a los demás la portada del diario de la mañana-La hija mayor del señor Hyuga se ha suicidado.

Ninguno de los presentes mostró nada de pena por la noticia, excepto Naruto que se quedo pálido, Sakura le miró fijamente mientras jugaba con el collar de perlas que decoraba su cuello.

-Siempre he dicho que esa chica acabaría mal, no encajaba en este mundo-dijo con indiferencia y algo de crueldad como la que comenta el crecimiento de una rama torcida-¿Da algún detalle sobre el suceso el periódico?

-Pues parece que la chica se arrojó al vació desde el rascacielos de su padre. Aquí dice que junto a ella se tiró un tal Kiba Inuzuka que por lo que tengo entendido era hijo de la ama de llaves de la residencia Hyuga. No se cree en un asesinato porque la chica dejó una carta…

-Una aventurilla amorosa con trágico desenlace-comentó Sakura soltando una risilla.

-¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a hablar así de ella panda de estúpidos?! Hinata era la persona mas especial que conoceré en mi vida y esta mierda de sociedad en la que vivimos la ha arrastrado a la esta tragedia.

Naruto gritaba encolerizado y los demás le miraron como si estuviera loco, el rubio tiro uno de los costosos jarrones que decoraban el comedor contra la pared y salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

-¡Naruto!-chilló Sakura indignada-¡Vuele ahora mismo aquí y pídele perdón a mis padres!

-No te preocupes cariño-dijo su madre con una sonrisa hipócrita-Naruto se dará cuenta de que este es el destino que le ha tocado y se resignara dentro de poco.

-Eso espero, porque no pienso perder el dinero de los Uzumaki.

--

Naruto había llegado a la parte más alejada de la casa del inmenso jardín, se dejo caer sobre la hierba, gritó el nombre de Hinata hasta quedarse sin voz y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

_A los dos días de este suceso todos los periódicos sensacionalistas hablaban de la muerte del recién casado y rico heredero Uzumaki Naruto, que había sido encontrado ahorcado por su ahora viuda y heredera de todo su fortuna, y lo relacionaban con el suicidio de la joven Hyuga días antes…_

* * *

**Vale por si os lo preguntais no estoy obsesionada con el tema de suicidio ni nada parecido, son los escritores de las canciones que me inspiran xD Los dos que le siguen no tienen suicido alguno...**

**Por si algun fan de Sakura se ha sentido ofendido lo siento pero le ha tocado a ella ser la mala de la peli, ademas es la unica que ha sobrevivido y ademas se a forrado ;)**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Dime

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo songfic, esta vez menos dramático...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto y las letras y canciones pertenecen a sus autores, yo escribo esto sin ningún animo de lucro...**

**Es un InoShikaTema, basado en la canción Dime de Beatriz Luengo, como el anterior esta ambientado fuera del mundo ninja. **

**Os aconsejo leer primero la historia y escuchar después la canción mientras leéis la letra.**

**Se lo dedico a Rose que tiene un día rosa y ha sido la primera en leerlo.**

* * *

_Dime que será de tu vida  
cuando cierres heridas,  
pienses que ya me olvidas  
y te acuerdes de mí._

Shikamaru estaba sentado en la cama matrimonial mirando por el ventanal frente a él al cielo preguntándose como había llegado a ese punto en el que todo lo que le rodeaba le hacia sentirse cada día más desgraciado. Su trabajo en una multinacional que le consumía, su lujosa casa que le asqueaba y su hermosa mujer a la que despreciaba.

Notó unos labios femeninos besándole la nuca mientras las delicadas manos de Ino acariciaban sus brazos, fantaseó con que esas manos eran las cálidas manos de Temari, que eran sus labios expertos los que besaban su cuello y que el perfume a colonia cara y crema de su mujer era el suave olor a canela de la mujer que amaba.

Eso solo le hizo sentir desgraciado, separó a Ino de él con delicadeza inventando excusas y bajo al salón.

Se sirvió una copa y se sentó en un sillón perdiéndose en sus recuerdos junto a su amante preguntándose donde estaría ahora ella y porque hacía tanto que no la veía.

_  
Horas que se van como días,  
que se van como olas  
y al final desembocan  
en un mundo sin ti. _

Temari dio una calada a su cigarrillo y cerró los ojos mientras expulsaba el humo como si la nicotina pudiera llenar el vacío que sentían su corazón y su cuerpo. Había decidido acabar lo suyo con Shikamaru de una vez, pidió el traslado a otra ciudad y ahora se hospedaba en la casa de su niñez junto a sus hermanos, porque aunque Shikamaru llenara el vacío de su cuerpo hacía cada vez más grande el de su corazón…

Se preguntó como había sido tan estúpida de enamorarse de un hombre casado, que nunca la pertenecería por completo. Tres años había mantenido aquel juego, tres años consumiéndose cada segundo más y más, negándole a su corazón la oportunidad de un amor sincero, de una familia y unos hijos… Pero aquello había terminado, definitivamente. _  
_

_  
Llámame cuando no sientas calor en tu piel...  
Llámame sin saber que ya no estoy...  
Miéntele cuando en tus sueños me vuelvas a ver...  
Miéntele sin saber que ya no estoy aquí... _

Shikamaru despertó de golpe sentado todavía en aquel sillón, había vuelto a soñar con ella, como cada noche, la necesitaba… Descolgó el teléfono y marcó a toda prisa el número de ella recibiendo por respuesta la fría voz de una operadora que le informaba de que aquel número ya no existía. Ella se había ido…

La voz de Ino le llegó desde la puerta preguntándole a quien llamaba a esas horas.

-A nadie cariño, ahora vamos a la cama, te necesito.

Shikamaru se acercó a su mujer, la agarró de la cintura y apresó sus labios con una rabia que podía ser confundida con lujuria…

Tonta, me creí tus mentiras,  
porque cuando lastimas,  
yo me siento perdida  
pero me haces feliz...

Temari dio otra vuelta más en su cama luchando contra los recuerdos de él y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Había sido tan tonta por creer que él alguna vez se atrevería a dejar a su mujer, si no lo había echo en tres años no lo haría nunca. Pero de todas formas cada vez que el iba a buscarla diciéndole que la amaba y la necesitaba ella sonreía como una niña ilusionada y le habría las puertas de su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.

Ahora solo la quedaban los pedazos de su corazón y su alma herida, pero lucharía por reconstruirlos y jamás volvería a dejarse engañar…

-Te odio Shikamaru Nara, pero te amo, tanto… No me volverás a ver y no volveré a pensar en ti…

_Quiero que en tus noches vacías,  
mientras ella te mira,  
mi recuerdo en sus ojos  
no te deje dormir. _

Ino miraba fijamente a Shikamaru mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se abrazaban. Ella sabía que en esos momentos no pensaba en ella, que la miraba pero veía a la otra, eso la habría echo infeliz hace tiempo, ahora había sufrido tanto por él que se había vuelto insensible a su indeferencia conformándose con ser su mujer de cara a los demás y con la poca intimidad que tenían. Llenaba el vacío de su amor no correspondido con dinero, amantes y el deseo de tener los hijos que Dios parecía negarles. Se había resignado a esa vida huyendo de su dolor, ignorándolo…

Cuando Ino consiguió dormirse Shikamaru siguió despierto, lleno de remordimientos por como había actuado durante toda su vida. Se casó con Ino sin amarla por comodidad y porque sabia que ella sería una buena esposa y que le amaba. Pero su falta de amor hacia ella y su incapacidad de ser madre habían destruido el espíritu de Ino haciendo de su matrimonio una tortura. Entonces había conocido a Temari… Al principio se obsesionó con su cuerpo y con el sexo con ella tan diferente al que tenía con Ino. Después se enamoró, pero no fue tan valiente como para dejar a Ino pensando que eso la destrozaría. Ahora pensaba que quizás eso le hubiera echo menos daño que este matrimonio sin amor que lo unía…

Que absurdo era arrepentirse de sus errores cuando ya no había solución, había destrozado a Ino, perdido a Temari y se había condenado a una vida sin amor…

Ya nada tenia solución…

_Llámame cuando no sientas calor en tu piel...  
Llámame sin saber que ya no estoy...  
Miéntele cuando en tus sueños me vuelvas a ver...  
Miéntele sin saber que ya no estoy aquí..._

_Dis moi, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être dans les bras d'une autre,  
Dans les draps d'une autre et de crier mon nom…  
C'est ma voix qui te touche quand tu la touche  
Ca relate milles supplices  
Comme une bougie sur l'hotel sacré,  
La flamme éclaire, l'autre, elle  
Et maint'nant je voudrais just' te dire  
Regarde-moi, regarde la, dis moi_

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, agradecería mucho vuestros reviews...**

**El próximo será un SasuSaku, después tengo pendientes un MinatoxKushina (spoilers del manga), un GaaMatsu y otros SasuSaku y ShikaTema...**

**Salu2!!**


	4. Salir corriendo

****

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto y las letras y canciones pertenecen a sus autores, yo escribo esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro...**

**Cuarto fic de esta colección, esta vez me baso en la canción Salir corriendo de Amaral. El tema que trato en este songfic es un tema bastante escabroso que no se si he llegado a expresar adecuadamente, he intentado ver lo hechos desde las tres partes, el maltratador, la victima y los familiares/amigos...**

**No esta ambientado en ningún lugar ni tiempo en especial, lo único es que no son ninjas, no tendría sentido si lo fueran...**

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en un taburete de la fría e impoluta cocina de su hogar. Iba por la cuarta copa de vino de la noche, perdida entre los recuerdos de los días felices en los que Sasuke y ella eran una pareja de novios apasionados, antes de que los traumas de la infancia y la salida de la cárcel del mayor de los Uchiha hicieran mella en el carácter del hombre(). De aquella pareja poco quedaba, en nada se parecía aquel Sasuke al hombre agresivo y desequilibrado con el que estaba casada y aquella Sakura alegre y tierna había muerto, ahogada entre lágrimas y alcohol…

_**Nadie puede guardar toda el agua del mar  
en un vaso de cristal**_

Sakura terminó la copa preguntándose a si misma que hacia allí, porque había permitido que su vida se redujese a mantener la casa limpia mientras temía el momento en el que Sasuke llegara a casa arrastrándose hacia el alcohol y los tranquilizantes a media tarde, presa del miedo…

Si no la mataba antes Sasuke, las pastillas y el alcohol lo harían.

No pudo evitar romper a llorar ante este pensamiento…

_  
__**¿Cuántas gotas tienes que dejar caer  
hasta ver la marea crecer?**_

Muchas veces había pensado que ya no sería capaz de llorar más, que después de seis horas se le secarían los ojos o moriría de deshidratación, pero siempre la quedaban más lágrimas, más dolor, más desesperación…

_  
__**¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho sonreír?  
Esta no es manera de vivir**_

En los últimos tres años no había reído ni una vez, lo más parecido a felicidad lo había sentido cuando su mejor amigo le había presentado a su hijo recién nacido.

Recordó el tiempo en el cual su único sueño era convertirse en médico y ayudar a los que lo necesitaran. Podría haber sido matrona o pediatra…

¿Dónde estaban todos esos sueños ahora?_  
_

_**¿Cuántas lágrimas puedes guardar  
en tu vaso de cristal?**_

_  
_¡Seguían ahí! Su carrera seguía ahí, su vida seguía ahí…

Todo era tan fácil como dar un portazo y poner una denuncia, si no lo había echo antes era porque amaba aquel hombre y luego porque tenia miedo de que la matara como le había pasado a tantas otras. Pero el amor que había sentido por ese hombre había sido reemplazado por odio a base de golpes, y ya no tenia miedo a morir, porque vivir como vivía, no era vivir…

_**Si tienes miedo, si estás sufriendo  
Tienes que gritar y salir, salir corriendo**_

Sí, tenia que salir de allí, de repente después de tres años de miedo las ansias de libertad se había apoderado de su espíritu, no pasaría una noche más en aquella casa, no aguantaría una paliza más, aunque muriera en el intento, iba a salir de allí…_  
_

_**¿Cuántos golpes dan las olas  
a lo largo del día en las rocas?**_

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió, él no saludó pero ella sabía que era él.

Oyó como dejaba las llaves y el maletín, se quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta y se desabrochaba la corbata de camino a la cocina.

Ella estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta vestida con un yukata blanco y con el pelo rosa suelto a la altura de los hombros, se había quedado inmóvil paralizada por el miedo absurdo a que él pudiera adivinar que era lo que estaba pensando, pero Sasuke no estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera estar pensando su mujer, ciertamente él ya no era dueño de sus pensamientos, simplemente se sentía un esclavo del odio irracional, que irracionalmente descargaba contra lo más hermoso que había en su vida.

Si, porque ella era hermosa y de todos lo sentimientos que ella había despertado en su interior tiempo atrás ese era uno de los pocos que todavía quedaba vivo, por eso sintió la necesidad de besarla y tocarla para expresarla ese sentimiento._  
_

_**¿Cuántos peces tienes que pescar  
para hacer un desierto del fondo del mar?**_

Sakura sentía los labios de él en su cuello y sus manos explorar su cuerpo por encima de la tela, se sentía asqueada e impotente, no era capaz de apartarle solo de llorar y llorar. Sasuke abrió el yukata y Sakura sintió sus fríos dedos tocarle los pechos, no pudo reprimir un sollozo, entonces el pensamiento que había tenido antes volvió a ella, debía escapar, debía ser libre, aunque le costara la vida…

Sin pensarlo mucho empujó a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas golpeándole el estomago y salió corriendo hacia la calle, antes de cruzar el salón su marido ya la había retenido._  
_

_**¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho callar?  
**_

_-¡Suéltame!_

_-¿Quién te has creído que eres para golpearme así? Soy tu marido._

_-No Sasuke tu no eres mi marido, porque el hombre con el que me case jamás tocaría a una mujer en contra de su voluntad y jamás se atrevería a pegarla._

Sasuke no sabía que responder a eso, porque no sabía quien era ni que hacía porque todo había dejado de tener sentido hace tiempo…

_**¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantarás?**_

_-Ves Sasuke, no estás bien, no eres nadie, no eres nada… Y yo creí que manteniéndome a tu lado, siendo paciente, superarías lo de tus padres pero no lo harás nunca. Te odias a ti mismo y tu odio te controla, y me estas destruyendo a mi, no puedo quedarme contigo porque llegara el día que me mates o me mate yo misma…_

_-No me puedes dejar Sakura, ¡no me puedes abandonar!-_Sasuke agarró a Sakura de los brazos zarandeándola. Normalmente Sakura no se defendía, dejó de hacerlo hace tiempo pero ese día no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por el miedo…

Forcejearon un momento hasta que Sakura cayó al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza con la esquina de un mueble, la mujer se llevó la mano a la cabeza comprobando que se había echo sangre.

Sasuke parecía horrorizado por lo que acaba de pasar pero ella había aprendido que no debía fiarse de el bajo ningún concepto, se levantó y agarró uno de los pesados jarrones que decoraban el mueble.

_**¿Cuántas lágrimas vas a guardar  
en tu vaso de cristal?**_

_-Lo-lo siento Sakura, ha sido un accidente, ven que te cure eso._

_-No te atrevas a dar un paso más, voy a llamar a la policía…_

_-No seas ridícula y suelta eso no te vayas a hacer mas daño._

_-¡No te acerques Sasuke!_

_-Saku…__**  
**_

_**Si tienes miedo, si estás sufriendo  
Tienes que gritar y salir, salir corriendo…**_

Como a cámara rápida Sakura se cambió de ropa y guardó las cosas imprescindible en un bolso, después salió corriendo de esa casa con la certeza absoluta de que no volvería a entrar en ella.

_**Si tienes miedo, si estás sufriendo  
Tienes que gritar y salir, salir corriendo…**_

Corrió por las calles durante más de diez minutos, estaba atemorizada, las calles desiertas, pero se sentía libre…

Cruzó el jardín de tres zancadas y aporreó la puerta, hasta que no estuviera en un lugar seguro no se sentiría bien del todo, la sensación de libertad estaba dando paso al pánico. Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta en pijama se arrojó a sus brazos y rompió a llorar.

_-¿Sa-Sakura?_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?_-preguntó Hinata con un bebé lloroso en brazos desde el interior de la casa-_¿Sakura?_

La mujer temblaba en los brazos de su amigo que intentaba tranquilizarla como podía, cerró la puerta y examinó su rostro, tenía una herida en la sien…

_-Mierda Sakura, ¿Ese cabrón te ha vuelto a pegar?_

_-Naruto, no podía mas, no podía…-_Sakura no fue capaz de decir nada más volvió a llorar mientras Naruto la llevaba hacia el salón.

_-No te preocupes Sakura, ya todo a terminado, estas a salvo, él no volverá a hacerte daño, tu has hecho todo lo que tenias que hacer ahora déjamelo a mi… _

_Hina, llama a la policía por favor…_

_-Ya viene hacia aquí-_contestó Hinata_-Tranquila Sakura estás a salvo-_Sakura observó al pequeño que se había dormido en brazos de su madre y asintió_-Voy a hacer un té._

_-Gracias Hinata._

_-No hay porque darlas Sakura…_

**_Si tienes miedo, si estás sufriendo  
_Tienes que gritar y salir, salir corriendo…**

Sakura observó como la mujer se dirigía a la cocina después de dejar al niño en su cuna, recordó lo que acababa de decir.

_-No quiero que venga la policía Naruto-dijo mirando a su amigo con temor._

_-Pero Sakura tienes que denunciarle, sino no servirá de nada…_

_-Naruto, le he matado…-_El rubio miró fijamente a la mujer, tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba, se preguntó si algún día superaría todo esto.

_-No te preocupes Sakura, demostraremos que fue en defensa propia._

_-He matado a Sasuke…_

_--_

_()En mi fic Itachi asesino a sus padres por placer, era un psicópata, y esto Sasuke que creo un trauma que nunca supero y que se hizo mas grave cuando su hermano quedo en libertad y tuvo que volver a recordarlo todo. Tiene un pánico horrible a que Sakura le abandone como hicieron sus padres y ese miedo junto al odio que tiene hacia su hermano y hacia si mismo le lleva a actuar así, no tiene lógica, pero es que no hay ninguna razón lógica para maltratar a una mujer…_

_Ciertamente no me gusta el papel de Sasuke como maltratador, pero esas personas son desequilibradas y a Sasuke a desequilibrado no le gana nadie…Ver capítulo 416 del manga_

* * *

****

**Bueno lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, simplemente es un tema muy difícil de tratar y mas adaptándolo a los personajes del manga Naruto. **

**Quizás penséis que Sakura no se dejaría maltratar, pero nadie sabe bien como reaccionara a una situación así hasta que la vive además Sakura tiene mucha debilidad hacia Sasuke, y también os parecerá raro que Naruto permita que Sakura sufra así, pero realmente el no podía hacer nada hasta que Sakura decidiera escapar de allí, lo de Sasuke ya lo he explicado un poco... **

**Venga, besitos y hasta el próximo songfic!!**


	5. Más

**Aquí estoy con otro songfic, se que he tardado mucho, pero entenderme cada capítulo de este fic es un trauma para mi. Se supone que este iba a ser un MinatoxKushina para Mago de Oz/Queen, pero ya lo publicare porque me esta costando muchisimo escribirlo. Mientras publico este:**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto y las letras y canciones pertenecen a sus autores, yo escribo esto sin ningun animo de lucro...**

**Es un ShikaTema, basado en la cancion Más de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Espero que os guste:**

**

* * *

**

_**Érase una tarde fría de febrero,**_

_**tú venías de frente tus dos ojos negros y no,**_

_**no lo pude evitar.**_

Andaba por las calles de Konoha reprendiéndome a mí misma por mi desesperación.

No había ido al hotel directamente al terminar de hablar con la Hokage, y sabía porque.

Sabía que estaban buscando mis ojos entre las gentes que atestaban las animadas calles de Honoha,

y sentí que mi corazón se paraba al ver su alta coleta por primera vez en cuatro meses.

La calle estaba llena de gente que no me dejaba ver más que su inconfundible pelo y no permitían que avanzara.

En el momento que puede verle él se agachó hacia alguien a su lado.

No más de cuatro segundos pasaron desde que él cortó el beso con Ino, ella le agarró del brazo y siguieron andando.

Por un segundo mis ojos y los suyos se encontraron.

Sus ojos negros tan profundos se quedaron grabados a fuego en mi retina por mucho tiempo…

_**  
Fue un solo segundo, nada más cruzarnos nos dimos la vuelta,**_

_**pero no nos encontramos y no,**_

_**te puedo olvidar.**_

_**  
**_Yo me quedé paralizada y él se giró.

Yo seguí andando y ella tiró de él.

En cinco segundos todas tus ilusiones se pueden desmoronar…

-Esa era…-dijo Shikamaru buscándola entre el gentío.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Ino tirando de su brazo.

-No…-contestó él girándose de nuevo-Nadie…

_**  
Me encontrarás por la ciudad,**_

_**pregunta por mí,**_

_**el viento sabrá...**_

Era Temari, sí, era ella…

Ella estaba en la aldea. Ella le había visto besar a Ino…

Le dieron ganas de correr tras ella, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero era un cobarde…

Tan cobarde…

_**Dame más, quiero más, siempre más, **_

_**quiero mucho más.**_

_**No consigo escapar del hechizo que esconde tu mirada.  
**_

_**Dame más, quiero más, siempre más, **_

_**necesito más.**_

_**Un segundo de amor puede ser un disparo al corazón.**_

_**  
**_Anduve cada vez más deprisa hasta correr.

Y corrí, corrí desesperada por las calles cada vez más húmedas y frías de Konoha.

Corrí hasta quedarme sin aliento y me dejé caer sobre el muro de algún callejón. Llorando, llorando por él.

Porque él no me había esperado,

porque le había visto besar a la Yamanaka,

porque soy estúpida.

Tan estúpida…

Sabía que no era digno llorar por un hombre, pero no podía hacer nada contra el hechizo se su mirada…

_Shikamaru la empujó contra la pared, ella le miró con lujuria. _

_Él se quitó la coleta y ella se lamió los labios. _

_Él los apresó con violencia y ella respondió gustosa. _

_Le quitó el chaleco, él desato su obi. _

_Él mordió su cuello, ella atrapó el cuerpo de él con las piernas…_

_-Temari-susurró él contra su oído-Mi Temari, quiero hacerte el amor, aquí y ahora, en este callejón…_

_-Shikamaru…-contestó ella mientras el moreno bajaba por su cuello hasta sus pechos y comenzaba a lamerlos con gula-Shikamaru-repitió-Más, quiero más… _

_Ya…_

_**  
Te perdí entre calles como un sentimiento, **_

_**que muere como el beso que nunca nos daremos y tú, **_

_**me haces soñar...**_

Ino le notaba preocupado, intentó acercarse a él, él rechazo su beso…

Solo quería besar a Temari.

Ella estaba allí en algún sitió, en alguna de aquellas calles

que le habían visto crecer…

Abrí los ojos en medio de aquel callejón que jamás protagonizaría la escena que acababa de imaginar y de ellos cayeron más lágrimas.

Me las limpié con furia. No tenía razones para llorar, él nunca había sido mío y nunca lo iba a ser.

Pero era tan fácil soñar con él…

_**  
Dicen que una herida que te ha rozado el alma **_

_**se cura en el espejo si aguantas su mirada, **_

_**y no consigo escapar.**_

-Shikamaru, ¿me vas a explicar qué te pasa?-preguntó Ino girándose para quedar cara a cara con el moreno.

Él miraba su reflejo en un escaparate. El reflejo le devolvía su mirada interrogante y cansada.

¿Quién era ese?

Ese que estaba paseando con Ino en vez de estar peleando con Temari.

Siguiéndola por toda la ciudad con la excusa de ser su guía y

muriéndose de deseo por ella.

Esperando no ser notado aunque se creía correspondido.

¿Qué hacía con Ino si amaba a Temari?

-Lo siento Ino. Me voy…

-¿Cómo que te vas?-preguntó la rubia mirando la espalada del shinobi que ya se había girado.

-Me voy-repitió él y ella estaba vez sí entendió sus palabras, la estaba dejando.

Ella dejó escapar una lágrima, él hecho a correr desesperado,

tenía que ver a Temari…

_**Me encontrarás por la ciudad,**_

_**pregunta por mí,**_

_**el viento sabrá...**_

Era estúpido, era cobarde, pero todavía estaba a tiempo de encontrarla, de hacerle entender con sus besos lo equivocado que había estado y cuánto deseaba estar con ella.

Una ráfaga de viento helado le golpeó a la entrada de un callejón.

Viento, el viento siempre le recordaba a ella.

Debía encontrarla…_**  
**_

_**Dame más, quiero más, siempre más, **_

_**quiero mucho más.**_

_**No consigo escapar del hechizo que esconde tu mirada.  
**_

_**Dame más, quiero más, siempre más, **_

_**necesito más.**_

_**Un segundo de amor puede ser un disparo al corazón. **_

Él corría buscándola, ella huía. Huía del dolor y la decepción.

Varias veces estuvieron a punto de cruzarse.

Él desesperado y arrepentido, ella dolida y decepcionada.

Ambos muertos de deseo por el otro.

Enamorados.

Llegué sin ti,

_**me voy sin mí, **_

_**te has llevado todo sin querer...**_

¿Por qué he sido tan estúpida?-pensé mientras recogía mis cosas de la habitación.

Recordé lo que había pensado al entrar en ella apenas unas horas antes, quizás Shikamaru y yo hiciéramos el amor allí…

Sonaba tan absurdo en esos momentos…

Terminé de hacer la maleta y miré a mi alrededor por última vez antes de salir de ese hotel.

Salir de esa aldea…

_**Un segundo eterno que detiene el tiempo en ti **_

_**y tus ojos que no me dejan vivir...  
**_

Al salir del hotel choqué contra alguien.

Era él, me estaba buscando, o al menos eso fue lo que balbuceó mientras yo volvía a quedarme prendada de sus ojos negros.

Él me miró de arriba a abajo reparando en mi equipaje, entendiendo que yo huía de él.

Abrió la boca pero nunca supe lo que iba a decirme porque el grito de Choji le interrumpió.

Le gritaba algo sobre ser un cobarde y un cabrón, algo sobre Ino… Yo no les escuchaba, parpadeé varias veces

y me di cuenta de algo.

Yo era Sabaku No Temari, yo no lloraba por ningún hombre, yo era dura, yo era fría.

Fría y cortante como el viento helado.

Eché a andar hacia la salida de la aldea con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza,

yo no iba a permitir que nadie me hiciera daño,

nunca más…

_**Dame más, quiero más, siempre más, **_

_**quiero mucho más.**_

_**No consigo escapar del hechizo que esconde tu mirada.  
**_

_**Dame más, quiero más, siempre más, **_

_**necesito más.**_

_**Un segundo de amor puede ser un disparo al corazón. **_

Dame más...

Choji estaba furioso y él sabía que tenía razón, pero en ese momento solo le importaba Temari.

Ella ya no estaba allí, se iba de la aldea y sabía que si ella quería jamás volvería a verla…

-Choji, eres mi mejor amigo y se que comprenderás que me vaya ahora, debo arreglar algo de todo lo que he destrozado…

Con estas palabras Shikamaru dejó allí plantado a su amigo y salió de nuevo en pos de Temari.

_**  
Te perdí entre calles como un sentimiento **_

_**que muere como el beso que nunca nos daremos, **_

_**hoy es una tarde fría de febrero **_

_**y tus dos ojos negros no me verán llorar.**_

Escribí mi nombre en la lista, abrieron las puertas.

Crucé la puerta dejando atrás a la Temari feliz, volviendo a la Temari detrás de una máscara de frialdad, crueldad y sobretodo sufrimiento.

La Temari de antes de los exámenes chunnin.

Oí su voz a mis espaldas, mas no me giré.

"Te amo" chilló él.

Yo sonreí irónicamente.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para niños. Hay otro que me espera" mentí yo con voz fría y cruel,

sabiendo que esa frase quedaría grabada en su mente por mucho tiempo.

Me giré a mirarle y sonreí de la forma que lo solía hacer para él, solo que de forma totalmente artificial.

Él me devolvió una mirada de sus ojos negros llenos de dolor y culpa…

Cerraron las puertas, comenzó a llover.

La lluvia oculto nuestras lágrimas.

Llorábamos por lo que nunca había sido,

por lo que nunca iba a ser…

* * *

**Sniff, sniff, no me odieis demadiado... Proximamente más y mejor. Besos!**

**P.D. Muchas gracias a Ire-chan y Rose-senpai por ayudarme, sois las mejores! ^^ (Marieta haciendose la buena para que sus rubias la perdonen sus crueldades...)**


	6. Crime

**Nuevo songfic, rápido rápido, cuando me viene la inspiración me viene si más y tengo que escribirlo...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto y las letras y canciones pertenecen a sus autores, yo escribo esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro...**

**La canción es Crime de Najwajean, ya descubrireis vosotros la pareja ;) Traducción al final...**

* * *

_**You lean on the edge of the bar and you look at me**__**,**_

_**w**__**ith such eyes. **_

_**And what if it's a dream, you pass by me and say**_

"_**Hello, your smile is like a little girl"**_

_**Is this a crime**_

_**W**__**hen you touch my hand **_

_**and I feel the sky**_

_No se que hago aquí, yo no pinto nada en este bar. Esto es una locura…_

_Él está apoyado en la barra, justo en la zona más oscura del local. _

_Desde que crucé la puerta le había visto. Como si un foco le iluminara, fue en él en lo primero que se posaron mis ojos._

_Él me mira, con esos ojos tan profundos, que tanto se parecen a los míos y tanto se diferencian, porque yo jamás podría mirar a alguien de la forma que él lo hace, haciéndome temblar por dentro. _

_Me sonreía con esa media sonrisa tan característica en él, y mientras le observaba acercarse a mí tuve la sensación de que todo era un sueño…_

_Le devolví la sonrisa tontamente y me dije a mi misma que daba igual que aquello fuera un sueño. _

_Él se detuvo justo a mi lado en el atestado local y dijo: sonríes como una niña pequeña… Yo acentué aun más mi sonrisa y el agarró mi mano para salir de allí._

_Aquello estaba mal, pero yo me sentía en una nube, el simple roce de su piel me hacía sentir así. _

_**And I'm wondering if this a crime**_

_**when you passed behind you touch my hits on the better sides**_

_**And then I pass behind and it's a game they told me not to play**_

_**And then you kill my doubts saying, smile**_

_**And then you hold my hand strong**_

_**You get me, you take me, you break me **_

_**Oh, what a sweet suicide**_

_Salimos del bar. Él sujeta mis caderas, dándome calor, un tipo de calor que ni todas las mantas del mundo conseguirían darme. _

_Nos dirigíamos sin pensarlo hasta su apartamento, me mordí el labio inferior pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aquello estaba mal, era casi un crimen. Un juego prohibido…_

_Él me miró leyendo las dudas en mi rostro preocupado, "Cuando sonríes estas más linda. Sonríe". Yo le hice caso y sonreí, como siempre su seguridad mataba mis dudas._

_Él me acercó a su cuerpo con la mano que sostenía mis caderas y apretó con fuerza mi mano izquierda. Me besó en los labios, partiendo mi cuerpo en dos, ahora ya había caído bajo el influjo del deseo. Ahora no había vuelta atrás…_

_**I'm wondering if this a crime**_

_**When you see me smile**_

_**Ehhh, ohhhh**_

_Cuando terminamos el beso yo sonreía de nuevo, él miro mi sonrisa delineando mis labios con unos de sus largos dedos. ¿De verdad era aquello un crimen?_

_**Oh, is this a crime**_

_**When I pass your side with a little smile**_

_**I'm sorry but I'm dealing**_

_Él soltó mi mano y siguió andando hacía su casa. Yo me quedé parada durante un instante, todavía sentía su calor en mi cuerpo, pero cuando él se alejaba volvía a sentir que aquello era un pecado. ¡No!, exclamó algo dentro de mí, aquello no podía ser un pecado, un pecado no podría hacerme tan feliz…_

_Él giró mirándome e hizo un gesto con su cabeza invitándome a andar, yo di un paso y luego otro, hasta que llegué junto a él sonriendo. Seguí andando sintiendo su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo, lujurioso. _

_¿Era aquello un crimen?, me pregunté de nuevo._

_Como siempre, estaba dudando…_

_**Then my eyes just said go on**_

_**And my back could feel the cold**_

_**Then you take off all my clothes**_

_**I was breathing laid in bed**_

_Anduve delante de él todo el tiempo, sintiendo su respiración en mi nuca, esperando anhelante el momento en el que sus manos recorrerían mi cuerpo._

_Llegamos al edificio, él abría las puertas pegado a mí. Cuando abrió la última puerta, la de su apartamento, besó mi cuello, un pequeño roce que me hizo estremecer._

_Giré a mirarle y él me devolvió la mirada guiándome hasta su habitación. _

_En sus ojos podía ver cuanto me deseaba, y él veía en los míos cuanto le necesitaba. _

_Me desnudó lentamente haciéndome suspirar cuando sus labios rozaban mi blanca piel, y me dejó caer sobre su cama, totalmente expuesta... _

_**And you take my legs, and you take inside**_

_**and I thought that life, couldn't be so good**_

_**Oh my love…**_

_**Is this a new suicide**_

_Él se desnudo mientras yo solo esperaba a que me poseyera, ese era mi único pensamiento, necesitaba sentir a ese hombre dentro de mí._

_Separó mis piernas y me tomó con premura, yo me abracé a él mientras nos besábamos con pasión. No se me ocurría un lugar mejor en el mundo que aquella cama. __Ninguna compañía mejor que la suya…_

_Sentí que iba a morir, y me aferré con las uñas a su espalda. _

_De nuevo caía en el suicidio de mi alma… _

_**And I just wanna to know**_

_**Oh, it's all, my strong little guy**_

_**Yeahh, Oh,**_

_**and this is, baby this is, oh, this is a crime**_

_**And I start to cry**_

_Nos mirábamos con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Yo me dejé caer sobre el colchón, y él apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho… _

_¿Cuántas veces habíamos estado así antes? _

_Cuando era una niña y le consolaba cuando él estaba triste, cuando él me regalaba esas sonrisas que solo a mí enseñaba…_

_Si, aquello era un crimen. Un pecado…_

_Comencé a llorar, y pude sentir las lágrimas de él sobre mi pecho_

_**Is this a crime  
I'm in this hell, brother I say  
brother and lover  
I gave enough to stay  
I**__** try to stay, into, into, into  
Oh, is this a crime  
when you're getting inside…  
Yeahh, Ohh, …**_

_**I can feel that **__**it's allright**_

_-Esto es un crimen- le dije- Iremos al infierno... Neji-nii-san_

_Mi hermano, él era mi hermano, por lo menos siempre le había sentido así… _

_Éramos hermanos. Hermanos y amantes…_

_-Hinata-chan- susurró él- Esto no es un crimen, yo te amo…_

_Le miré a los ojos, él no lloraba porque considera aquello malo, lloraba porque yo no le amaba…_

_-Yo también te amo Neji-kun-le dije y besó mis labios._

_Volví a sentirle dentro de mí, sentí que todo estaba bien. _

_Así, todo estaba bien…_

_Aunque aquello nos estuviera matando por dentro…_

* * *

_Estabas apoyado en la barra del bar y me miraste, con esos ojos… _

_¿Y qué si es un sueño? Pasaste a mi lado y me dijiste "Hola, sonríes como una chiquilla" ¿Es un crimen cuando tocas mi mano y siento el cielo?_

_  
Y quiero saber si es un crimen, cuando pasas a mi lado y agarras mi cintura por el mejor sitio. Y entonces paso por detrás y esto es un juego que me dijeron no jugar.  
Y matas mis dudas diciendo, sonríe. Y me sujetas la mano con fuerza. Me tomas, me coges y me partes. Como un dulce suicidio_

_  
Quiero saber si es un crimen, cuando miras mi sonrisa  
_

_Y quiero saber si es un crimen cuando paso a tu lado con una pequeña sonrisa  
Lo siento pero estoy dudando_

_  
Entonces mis ojos dicen adelante. Y por mi espalda recorre un escalofrío. Me quitas la ropa. Yo respiro acostada en la cama_

_  
Tomas mis piernas, y me tomas por dentro. Y entonces pienso que la vida no podría ser mejor. Oh mi amor… Esto es un nuevo suicidio  
_

_Y quiero saber, oh, si esto es todo, mi pequeño chico fuerte_

_Yeahh, Oh. Y esto es, niño esto es, esto es un crimen  
Y empiezo a llorar_

_  
Esto es un crimen. Estoy en este infierno, hermano te digo,  
hermano y amante. _

_Yo he dado lo suficiente para quedarme  
traté de quedarme dentro, dentro, dentro…  
Oh, esto es un crimen, cuando tú te adentras…_

_Yeahh, Ohh, …_

Puedo sentir que todo va bien…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, hyugacest... *baba*... Si no lo considerais dramático estaís errados, creo que es el más dramático de todos...**

**Besos!**

* * *


End file.
